Zanjutsu
Zanjutsu (斬術, Swordsmanship) is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. Zanjutsu is the Shinigami discipline of training to fight with the Zanpakutō and other weapons. Zanjutsu applies to the user's strength, accuracy, and speed with their weapons. The main advantage of this style is a readiness to accommodate various ranges and battlefield situations. Against a barrier or similar numbered defense, a Zanpakutō's normal strikes may deal 10% of the user's Zanjutsu stat as damage per round. Techniques *'Ittōryōdan' (一刀両断, Cut In Two With One Stroke): In this way, the swordsman can channel his spirit into his sword and slice straight through flames, water, or even raw energy. This splits the attack around the user. Only possible against attacks up to twice the cost of Ittōryōdan, this technique costs 250 reiatsu to use. :: Requirements: 1,000 Zanjutsu *'Ijō Ittōryōdan' (以上一刀両断, Exceeding Cutting In Two With One Stroke): With greater mastery comes greater prowess. These Zanjutsu specialists are able to bring their true skill to bear when facing off against their enemies' attacks. Rather than merely splitting an attack, the user delivers a series of rapid attacks that utterly destroy the enemy's attack. Usable against techniques and abilities up to twice the cost of Ijō Ittōryōdan, this technique costs 750 reiatsu to use. :: Requirements: 3,000 Zanjutsu *'Buzei' (無勢, Outnumbered): ...but not out-manned. A difficult and risky maneuver, the practitioner accelerates their swing in order to deliver an attack on all sides. This allows the user to attack or defend against all attackers within range at half of their usual skill. This maneuver costs 2,000 reiatsu and may leave the user tired, unable to perform similar techniques for 2 rounds. :: Requirements: 5,000 Zanjutsu *'Kawasu' (交す, To Turn Aside): There are some attacks which cannot be stopped, and a master of his weapon recognizes that fact. However, that does not mean that he must submit to those attacks. By hardening his swordsman's spirit, the practitioner of this technique can parry a powerful blast, deflecting it away from himself and his allies. This technique costs 3,000 reiatsu and only affects attacks up to twice as strong. :: Requirements: 7,000 Zanjutsu *'Senpū' (旋風, Whirlwind): Mastery of fighting against the odds allows a Zanjutsu specialist to fight back at full strength, even when surrounded. Still risky and difficult, Senpuu allows the user to perform an omni-directional attack against every target within range, attacking and defending with the full skill of their Zanjutsu. This costs 5,000 reiatsu and will leave the user wearied and unable to perform similar techniques for three rounds. :: Requirements: 9,000 Zanjutsu *'Ei Wo Toru' (鋭を取る, To Take Up a Weapon): To wield a Zanpakutō in combat, to swing a blade with surety, requires conviction and dedication. Every swordsman has his purpose, whether it's for the sake of protecting others, proving his prowess to everyone, or sharing his personal undeniable truth. When there comes a moment when that truth, that purpose, the swordsman's very life is threatened... that is when his skill fully comes to bear. Ei Wo Toru is the ultimate expression of the practitioner's Zanjutsu, a single, nearly instantaneous counter-strike surpassing God-like speed. Used only for countering a direct threat, rather than amplifying the user's skill, strength, or damage, Ei Wo Toru is the ability to make a single strike against the odds. This move costs 10,000 reiatsu and allows the user to pull off otherwise impossible speed to counter. Attacks comparable to the user's Zanjutsu will practically stand still. :: Requirements: 10,000 Zanjutsu